La vérité
by Anathole
Summary: Ils ont eu Zeref. ils sont tous à la guilde. Mais Grey ne trouve pas Juvia. Très niais ! Une idée que j'ai eu après avoir lu le chapitre 453.


La vérité

Ils avaient réussi déjouer les plans de Zeref, et ils se réunir à la guilde. Ayant été séparé de Jubia, Grey se rendit à la guilde seul et l'attendait en étant heureux de tous les revoir vivant, Natsu, Lucy, Kana, Erza, Levy, Wendy et les autres. Mais celle qu'il attendait n'arrivait toujours pas. Il commençait à s'inquiéter surtout après la promesse faite à la mage d'eau. Alors après 4h d'attente il demanda Wendy de l'accompagner pour chercher Jubia et soigner ses blessures si besoin. Tout ses amis avaient remarqué qu'il était inquiet et tournait en rond en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Il partit donc avec Wendy et finirent par retrouver Jubia dans la forêt au nord de Magnolia. Elle était couverte de blessures et inconsciente. Grey devint livide et Wendy se précipita et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs mais ils eurent peu d'effets.

\- Il faut la ramener à la guilde, Polyussica pourra m'aider ! Dit Wendy.

Grey acquiesça et pris Jubia dans ses bras. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour amener la mage d'eau à la guérisseuse.

Une fois la jeune femme déposé, Polyussica l'examina et dit

\- Ça va être difficile, sa volonté jouera beaucoup, annonça-t-elle, sort cria-t-elle à Grey.

\- Non, si sa volonté est un facteur important, je peux aider en disant cela, il se plaça derrière la tête de la jeune femme et regarda l'ermite.

\- D'accord mais ne nous gêne pas, lança-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se pencha vers l'oreille de la jolie mage bleue et murmura.

\- Eh, Jubia, tu dois te battre, hein, souviens toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite. Si tu abandonne tu ne saura jamais ma réponse, alors bas toi !

Jubia se mit à bouger et ouvrit les yeux qui contenaient des larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Ces larmes étaient autant d'émotions que de douleur.

\- Monsieur Grey...

\- Jubia !

\- Jeune fille, ne bouge pas, on a presque fini, dit Polyussica.

\- Jubia, dit Wendy, je m'occupe de tout ne bouge pas.

Jubia acquiesça d'un faible oui toujours en regardant l'homme qu'elle aimait qui ne la quittait pas des yeux non plus. Les deux guérisseuses s'affairèrent encore quelques minutes et quittèrent la pièce en disant à Jubia de se reposer.

Grey s'approcha d'elles et les remercia puis se retourna vers la jeune femme, s'assit à côté de son lit et voulu parler mais elle le devança.

\- Merci Monsieur Grey, de m'avoir sauver, encore, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi encore ?

\- Le jour de notre rencontre, malgré le fait que nous soyons ennemies, ce jour là, je suis tombé amoureuse et j'ai vu un ciel bleu pour la première fois, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Grey eut un petit rire gêné en rougissant. Il se racla la gorge, repris son sérieux.

\- Jubia, j'ai eu peur, très peur aujourd'hui, surtout quand on a été séparé, je n'ai pas arrêté de m'inquiéter.

\- Désolé mais j'ai quand même battu notre ennemi.

\- J'ai vu, sourit-il, je sais que tu es forte mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'angoisser.

\- Comme vous le feriez pour n'importe quel autre membre de la guilde, dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

\- Non ! Enfin, si je m'inquiète pour eux, mais jamais comme je l'était pour toi.

Elle le regarda un peu étonné.

\- Jubia, je t'ai promis de te répondre après la fin de cette guerre. Jubia si je t'ai toujours repoussé, c'est parce que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, et pour tout te dire, au début, tu me faisait un peu peur. Petit à petit on c'est rapproché mais pour moi, tu n'était encore qu'une amie. Et puis nous avons vécu ensemble pendant 6 mois et tu es devenue un peu plus. Et j'ai compris quand je suis parti, si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est à cause de cette mission mais aussi pour te protéger, et tout ce à quoi je pensait c'était ce que je te faisait subir. Et j'en suis encore désolé. Et c'est quand je t'ai retrouvé, j'ai compris.

Jubia le regardait, ses larmes coulaient. Des larmes de joie.

\- Moi aussi, Monsieur Grey.

Il se pencha pour essuyer ses larmes et il la prit dans ses bras. Étrangement Jubia ne s'évanouit pas, mais elle répondit à son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi et Jubia se senti plus faible.

\- Jubia, dors. Je serais là à ton réveil.

\- D'accord mais puis-je avoir un verre d'eau avant, monsieur Grey ?

\- Bien sur, au fait, arrête toute ces formalités.

\- Bien... Grey... ! Dit-elle rouge comme une pivoine.

Grey sourit et sorti chercher de l'eau et à son entré, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Grey leur lança un regard noir. Natsu s'approcha, tout joyeux, près à dire quelque chose.

\- Pas un mot Natsu ! Mirajane je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il repartit vers Jubia.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, tous eurent un immense sourire.

FIN


End file.
